Murdoch's holidays
by Laetitia I
Summary: Les Murdoch décident de prendre des vacances qui ne seront pas de tout repos.
1. Chapter 1

Le train siffla son arrivée en gare en ce 10 aout 1903. Les roues crissèrent et la locomotive stoppa au bout du quai.

Un couple descendit du train, main dans la main, chacun portant une valise.

La jeune femme ajusta son chapeau pour tenter de se cacher des rayons du soleil qui perçaient le ciel en cette chaude après midi d'été.

Le couple s'arrêta un moment pour admirer la vue. Paris était tel qu'ils se l'étaient imaginés majestueuse et bruyante. Les Parisiens se hâtaient dans les rues de la capitale évitant les calèches au passage.

-Oh William j'ai tellement hâte de voir la Tour Eiffel de mes propres yeux

L'inspecteur William Murdoch ne se lassait pas de regarder son épouse qui s'émerveillait devant chaque petite chose qu'elle voyait.

Il la trouvait encore plus belle sous ce soleil d'été. Ses joues étaient encore plus rosées qu'à l'habitude et ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur.

William se félicitait d'avoir eu l'idée d'organiser ces vacances. Julia et lui étaient arrivés à un point de leur vie où ils ne se voyaient que rarement, accaparés par leur travail respectif.

Les soirées passées ensemble se faisaient trop rares.

Un matin, alors que William arrivait au poste de police appelé en urgence par l'agent Crabtree, il repensa avec tristesse qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'embrasser Julia avant de partir. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ces longues journées passées sans elle. Il n'arrivait que très tard le soir lorsque Julia dormait déjà. Il se contentait alors de déposer un baiser sur son front et de lui murmurer « je t'aime » avant qu'il ne tombe de fatigue lui aussi.

Julia comprenait et ne se plaignait jamais. Mais pourtant il pouvait entendre la déception dans sa voix lorsqu'il l'appelait pour lui annoncer qu'il ne serait pas là pour le dîner.

Une fois l'enquête bouclée après plusieurs jours d'investigation, William était allée tout droit chez son supérieur bien déterminé à ne plus laisser le travail l'éloigner de sa femme.

-Monsieur, je prends des congés à partir de ce soir. Vous me répétez depuis des années qu'il serait temps que je parte en vacances et c'est ce que je compte faire.

Brackenried avait simplement approuvé avec un petit sourire en coin.

William était rentré tard ce soir là. Il avait du faire un petit détour. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, il entreprit de réveiller Julia en déposant plusieurs baisers sur son visage, son cou et ses lèvres. Julia se réveilla avec un sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'elle vit William penché vers elle.

-Que dirais tu d'un voyage en France juste toi et moi ?

Julia écarquilla les yeux puis se mit assise dans le lit. Elle voulait s'assurer d'être bien éveillée. William continuait de lui sourire. Il avait l'air parfaitement sérieux.

-William ?

Il se leva du lit et fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon. Il en sortit deux billets qu'il tendit à Julia.

-Il ne manque plus que ton accord et nous pouvons partir

Julia ne cessait de lire les billets pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Les billets indiquaient la destination de Paris. L'émotion la gagna rapidement. Elle avait toujours rêvé de visiter Paris aux bras de William. Chassant ses larmes d'une main, elle se leva précipitamment et se jeta dans les bras de son époux. William la fit tournoyer dans les airs, bien trop heureux de sa réaction.

Les pieds de nouveau à terre, Julia embrassa William avec tant de passion qu'ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le lit. Elle se releva un peu pour le regarder. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires.

Profitant de l'avoir contre lui, il la redressa et lui enleva sa chemise de nuit. Il ne l'avait pas vu nue depuis des semaines. Seuls ses souvenirs lui permettaient de tenir le coup.

Il la regarda dans les moindres détails puis sa main suivit le chemin parcourut par ses yeux. Il s'attarda sur des endroits qu'il savait sensibles. Julia ferma les yeux en soupirant. Les lèvres de William prirent le même chemin laissant Julia tremblante de désir.

Elle le déshabilla à son tour et ils firent l'amour sans interruption jusqu'au petit matin.

Trois jours plus tard les valises étaient bouclées. Julia avait fait le nécessaire pour décaler ses rendez vous.

-Allons prendre une calèche. Je suis impatient de me rendre à l'hôtel et de prendre un bain

Julia s'approcha de lui avec un regard séducteur.

-Peut-être que nous pourrions prendre ce bain ensemble ?

William déposa un baiser sur sa main avant de la mener vers plusieurs calèches qui attendaient les clients. Une fois à l'intérieur, il l'embrassa avec passion.

-Je serai ravie de prendre ce bain avec vous madame Murdoch

Enlacés dans le grand lit à baldaquin, William caressait le dos nu de Julia. Il la tenait fermement contre elle malgré la chaleur et leurs peaux moites.

-Je suis dans une ville fabuleuse et pourtant je n'ai pas envie de quitter ce lit. Tu m'as tellement manqué William

Ils décidèrent finalement de profiter de la fin de journée et de la fraicheur pour flâner dans les rues de Paris. Julia s'arrêta devant une boutique. Elle entraina un William très embarrassé avec elle.

-J'ai besoin de toi comme traducteur..et comme conseiller

-Bonjour Madame

Julia avait appris quelques rudiments de français dans le train grâce à William mais elle était toujours incapable de tenir une conversation.

Mort de honte, William s'adressa à la vendeuse en lui montrant les articles que Julia avait sélectionné.

La vendeuse fit un clin d'oeil à Julia ce qui la fit rire, tandis que William se dandinait sur ses pieds pour cacher son malaise.

Julia prit les trois corsets que la vendeuse lui apporta et se dirigea vers une cabine d'essayage. Elle fit asseoir William sur une banquette puis tira le rideau.

Julia essaya chaque corset s'amusant de la réaction de son mari quand elle se tenait devant lui. Les corsets étaient bien plus affriolants que ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter. William devenait rouge mais ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la dévorer du regard. Les différents corsets épousaient parfaitement sa taille gracile et ses courbes voluptueuses. Lorsque Julia lui demanda de l'aider un faire un choix, William lui prit les trois corsets des mains et se dirigea sans ménagement vers la caisse. Pourtant son regard s'arrêta sur un négligé en soie blanche, transparent par endroit et orné de petits rubans roses. Il croisa le regard de Julia puis s'adressa à la vendeuse.

-Nous allons prendre celui là aussi s'il vous plait

A la sortie du magasin, Julia le retint par le bras.

-William c'est de la folie ! Tu viens de dépenser une fortune

-Je veux te gâter pendant ces vacances pour m'excuser d'avoir été absent et de t'avoir négligée pendant ces trois semaines

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre et l'entraina vers la bouche de métro.

Ils avaient parcouru à peine 100 mètres lorsqu'ils virent une épaisse fumée noire s'échapper de la bouche. Une scène digne de l'apocalypse était en train de se jouer devant eux. Des agents de police tentaient d'écarter les personnes qui voulaient s'approcher de la station tandis que les lances flammes combattaient le feu.

William et Julia se regardèrent terrifiés puis William se dirigea vers un agent de police. Il lui expliqua brièvement qu'il était inspecteur de police et que sa femme était médecin. L'agent de police leur expliqua la situation. Un début d'incendie s'était déclaré sur une rame à la station Barbès. Une rame remplit de voyageurs avaient du être évacuée mais l'épaisse fumée noire dut à l'incendie, rendait le sauvetage difficile. Certaines personnes avaient réussi à sortir mais beaucoup étaient encore bloquées dans le tunnel.

Julia s'adressa à l'agent avec un français approximatif.

-Moi pouvoir vous aider. Je suis médecin

L'agent hocha la tête et lui indiqua l'endroit où se trouvaient les blessés. Julia se dirigea vers la tente de fortune mais William la retint par la main.

-Je t'en prie Julia fais attention à toi !

La peur pouvait se lire sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'aider ces pauvres gens mais il aurait tellement souhaité pouvoir la garder près de lui.

Elle lui caressa la joue doucement tout en lui souriant tendrement.

-Il semblerait que les problèmes nous suivent partout où nous allons

Il la serra contre lui un moment avant de l'écarter lentement.

-N'oublie pas que tu dois défiler pour moi dans les nouveaux sous-vêtements

Julia rit de bon cœur avant de l'embrasser. William la regarda partir la peur au ventre puis se mit à disposition pour venir en aide aux agents de police.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour vos reviews ;)_

Julia se fraya un passage parmi les blessés. Tellement de gens avait besoin d'aide qu'elle en avait le tournis. Elle se dirigea vers un des médecins et lui expliqua brièvement dans un français approximatif qu'elle était médecin et qu'elle était là pour aider. Le médecin parut sceptique pendant quelques secondes. Il était rare en effet de croiser une femme médecin et étrangère de surcroit dans les rues de Paris. D'un hochement de tête il lui donna le feu vert pour examiner les victimes. Toutes souffraient de traumatismes multiples. Beaucoup éprouvaient des difficultés à respirer causées par l'épaisse fumée.

Julia sentit une main agripper son bras. Une jeune femme lui suppliait de lui venir en aide. Elle parlait très vite et Julia avait beaucoup de difficulté à suivre le fil de la conversation. Elle s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui prit la main pour la rassurer.

-Je suis médecin. Je vais vous aider

Julia poussa un soupir de soulagement quand la jeune femme hocha la tête pour lui signaler qu'elle avait compris.

-Quel est votre nom ?

-Marie. Mon nom est Marie

La jeune femme parlait avec difficulté tant son corps était secoué de tremblements.

-Je m'appelle Julia. Je vais vous examiner

Julia souleva avec précaution la couverture de fortune qui recouvrait le corps de la jeune femme. Son examen fut plus court que prévu lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur un détail que la jeune femme ne lui avait pas mentionné. Elle était enceinte. A vue d'oeil, Marie était enceinte de 6 mois. Julia n'avait aucun moyen de s'assurer que le bébé était encore en vie. Elle vérifia les constantes de Marie. Son pouls battait rapidement mais considéré le choc que Marie venait de vivre, Julia ne s'en inquiéta pas. Rien ne semblait être cassé non plus.

Julia réfléchit une seconde. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Marie. Elle devait s'assurer que son bébé était hors de danger.

-Marie, écoutez moi. Je dois vous amener voir un médecin pour vérifier que votre bébé est toujours en bonne santé

La jeune femme pleurait à présent. Elle agrippa sa main avec plus de force et ne cessait de lui parler. Julia dut faire appel au peu de français qu'elle connaissait pour essayer de comprendre Marie.

-Ne me laissez pas je vous en prie

-Je ne vous abandonnerai pas Marie je vous en fait la promesse.

La jeune femme se calma immédiatement.

-Pensez vous pouvoir vous lever ?

Marie se leva avec difficulté. Une fois debout, Julia passa son bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à porter son poids. Il fallait absolument qu'elle retrouve William pour lui expliquer la situation.

-Où allez vous ?

Julia se retourna vers la personne qui se tenait derrière son dos. Le médecin à qui elle s'était présentée posa son regard sur Julia puis sur Marie.

-Cette femme a besoin qu'on ausculte son enfant. Savez vous où je pourrais trouver un médecin proche d'ici ?

Le médecin lui répondit rapidement. Julia essaya de suivre ses directives mais elle n'en comprit que la moitié. Heureusement Marie avait compris et l'entraina hors de la tente.

Julia chercha désespérément William des yeux mais il y avait beaucoup trop de monde. Les secours couraient dans tous les sens tandis que les flammes résistaient toujours aux jets d'eau.

Elle ne pouvait pas partir dans Paris sans prévenir son mari. Mais l'état de Marie et de son enfant pouvaient empirer à chaque minute. Soutenant Marie pour avancer, Julia espéra de tout son cœur que William ne s'apercevrait pas de son absence.

* * *

William prenait peu à peu conscience de l'ampleur des dégâts. Il tentait de rassurer tant bien que mal les familles des victimes qui commençaient à s'agglutiner devant le périmètre de sécurité. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il était impuissant face au désespoir des familles qui attendaient des nouvelles de leurs proches. William s'éloigna un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Cela faisait une heure qu'il n'avait pas revu Julia. Inquiet, il se dirigea vers la tente. Il essaya de trouver sa femme parmi toutes les personnes présentes. Son cœur s'accéléra dangereusement lorsqu'il ne la vit pas. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Il décida de l'appeler à tout hasard. Il cria son nom à plusieurs reprises mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Paniqué, il se dirigea vers un homme qui examinait un enfant. Attendant qu'il eut fini son examen, William l'accosta.

-Bonjour, je cherche ma femme, elle est médecin. Savez-vous où elle est ?

Le médecin se dirigea vers une femme qui l'appelait tout en répondant à William.

-Elle est grande, blonde les yeux bleus ?

William sentit l'espoir renaitre en lui.

-Oui c'est bien ça !

-Elle est partie escorter une femme enceinte chez un médecin. Son cabinet se trouve au 10 rue des Lilas. C'est un confrère à moi, le docteur Pasquier

William le remercia chaleureusement. Il commença à courir mais il ignorait complètement quelle direction il devait prendre. Il demanda son chemin à un passant et se remis en route. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard essoufflé devant le cabinet. Là encore il n y avait aucune trace de Julia et de la femme enceinte qui était avec elle.

-Docteur Pasquier ?

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, grand et élancé se tourna vers lui.

-Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

William lui expliqua la raison de sa venue. Sa peur s'intensifia lorsque l'homme lui assura qu'aucune femme enceinte n'était venue dans son cabinet aujourd'hui. Pourquoi Julia ne s'était-elle pas rendue ici comme prévu ? Que leurs était-il arrivé ?

Il se remis en route la peur au ventre. C'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Paniqué, il avait du mal à réfléchir et ne voyait pas de solution à son problème. Julia était peut être en danger. Comment pouvait-il la retrouver avec cette foule immense qui se pressait dans les rues de Paris pour tenter d'apercevoir le drame qui venait de se jouer ?

Abattu, il décida de retourner là d'où il venait. Il était probable que Julia soit aussi à sa recherche. Dans ce cas, il valait mieux qu'il retourne sur les lieux de l'accident là où ils s'étaient séparés quelques heures auparavant.

Il attendit près de la tente pendant de longues minutes guettant la moindre silhouette élancée ainsi que des cheveux blonds. Son ventre était noué et sa gorge sèche. Il priait inlassablement pour que Julia ne soit pas blessée. Si seulement elle lui avait dit où elle comptait se rendre, il l'aurait insisté pour l'accompagner. Jamais il ne l'aurait laissé seule dans les rues de Paris. Julia avait désiré que William lui apprenne le français pendant les longues heures qu'il avaient passé dans le bateau puis le train. Elle adorait entendre William parler français. C'était même devenu un petit jeu entre eux depuis qu'ils étaient mariés. Nombreuses étaient les fois où William lui avait murmuré en français des mots d'amour tandis qu'il explorait son corps. Julia perdait tous ses moyens lorsqu'il lui disait « je t'aime » dans un français impeccable. Il avait évité quelques disputes en lui murmurant dans le cou des mots de français qu'elle ne comprenait pas forcément mais dont l'intonation lui plaisait particulièrement.

Elle lui manquait horriblement. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que leurs vacances puissent se dérouler de cette façon. Pourquoi le destin semblait-il s'acharner sur eux ? Ils n'avaient jamais droit à un peu de répit.

Son cœur manqua de s'arrêta lorsqu'une voix cria son prénom. La nuit commençait à tomber et il dut plisser les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir à qui la voix appartenait. A mesure que la voix s'approchait, il reconnut immédiatement à qui elle appartenait. Il la vit, perdue au milieu de la foule, le cherchant partout du regard. Ses cheveux étaient défaits, la chemise blanche qu'elle portait était complètement froissée. Elle était magnifique. Il la regarda en détail pendant quelques secondes avant de courir vers elle. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle se mit à courir à son tour. Elle se jeta dans ses bras sans ménagement tandis que William la faisait tourbillonner dans les airs. Il la serra de toutes ses forces contre lui. Il avait enfoui sa tête au creux de son cou pour respirer son parfum. Il déposa de nombreux baisers sur cette région sensible de son corps avant de l'éloigner pour sceller ses lèvres avec les siennes. Ils ne se souciaient plus de la foule qui les entourait, des cris et des pleurs. Seul leur amour comptait. Ils se séparèrent le souffle court. William tenait le visage de Julia entre ses mains.

-Je t'en supplie ne me refais plus jamais ça. J'ai cru mourir d'inquiétude !

Julia lui expliqua pourquoi elle ne s'était pas rendue au cabinet du docteur Pasquier. Marie avait fait un malaise sur le chemin. Julia avait donc fait monter Marie dans une calèche en direction de l'hôpital. Une fois à l'hôpital, Julia avait attendu des heures des nouvelles de la jeune femme espérant que tout irait bien pour elle et son enfant. Lorsqu'elle fut assurée qu'ils étaient tous les deux hors de danger, elle était retournée sur les lieux de l'accident espérant que William y serait toujours.

-Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule William. Je devais m'assurer qu'elle allait bien

William l'embrassa fougueusement puis lui sourit tendrement.

-Crois moi Julia, je connais la femme que j'ai épousé. Je sais que jamais tu ne laisserais une personne dans le besoin et si tu savais à quel point je t'aime rien que pour ça

Julia se serra à nouveau dans ses bras. Malgré la joie immense qu'elle ressentait d'être dans les bras de son mari, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste pour les personnes qui n'avaient pas cette chance, celles qui attendaient toujours des nouvelles de leurs proches.

-La nuit va être dure pour beaucoup de personnes

William regarda à son tour autour de lui. Il avait oublié pendant l'espace de quelques minutes où il se trouvait. Il prit la main de Julia et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

-Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus ce soir. Nous devrions aller nous reposer. Tu l'as bien mérité

Un homme apparut soudainement devant lui pour lui barrer le passage.

-Détrompez vous détective nous avons encore besoin de vos services

William et Julia se regardèrent interloqués. L'inspecteur Marcel Guillaume se tenait devant eux.


	3. Chapter 3

_Je m'excuse pour cette grande absence, malheureusement j'ai perdu quelqu'un de très cher récemment et j'ai volontairement délaissé l'écriture pendant quelques temps._

 _Je suis de nouveau de retour. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira :)_

* * *

Interloqués d'entendre cette voix qu'ils connaissaient si bien, William et Julia se retournèrent précipitamment vers l'inspecteur Marcel Guillaume.

Il les regarda tour à tour avec un sourire en coin. Il posa son regard plus longuement sur Julia et William leva les yeux au ciel. Rien n'avait changé.

L'inspecteur Guillaume prit la main de Julia dans la sienne pour y déposer un long baiser.

-C'est un plaisir de vous revoir Docteur Ogden. Je dois dire que vous êtes encore plus ravissante que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus !

Les joues de Julia rosirent légèrement tandis que William se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas éloigner les lèvres de l'inspecteur Guillaume de la peau de sa femme.

William se racla la gorge à la place et lança un regard noir vers l'inspecteur.

-Détective Murdoch ! Je vois que vous avez suivi mes conseils en ce qui concerne cette charmante pathologiste. Il était temps mon ami !

William lui fit un sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace. Il sentit le regard de Julia le sonder. Il ne lui avait jamais dit les mots qu'il avait échangé avec l'inspecteur Guillaume alors qu'elle était encore fiancée à Darcy.

-Quelle chance que vous soyez tous les deux ici ! Vous ne serez pas de trop pour nous aider. Il y a tellement à faire et..

William l'interrompit sachant pertinemment où il voulait en venir.

-Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre mais comme vous pouvez vous en douter nous sommes à Paris pour passer d'agréables vacances loin des crimes de Toronto. Je suis certain que vous êtes entouré d'hommes très compétents pour résoudre cette enquête.

William mit sa main dans le dos de Julia pour lui signaler qu'ils en avaient terminé mais l'inspecteur Guillaume s'adressa une nouvelle fois à lui.

-Et que faites vous de la coopération entre policiers ? Si les rôles avaient été inversés, je n'aurais pas hésité à vous rendre service. Vous êtes un grand détective William, peut être le meilleur que je connaisse et j'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide sur cette affaire. Sans compter que l'expertise du docteur Ogden dans le domaine médical pourrait nous faire gagner beaucoup de temps.

William se tourna vers Julia pour avoir son avis. Il ne prendrait aucune décision sans en avoir discuté avec elle avant. Chaque décision qu'ils avaient à prendre dans le quotidien, ils les prenaient ensemble, parfois à raison de petites disputes mais ils finissaient toujours par trouver un accord.

Julia avait un air à la fois résigné et déterminé.

-J'espérais tellement pouvoir passer ses vacances loin des enquêtes, juste toi et moi flânant dans les rues de Paris mais une part de moi s'en voudrait de ne pas aider ses pauvres gens.

Julia s'approcha de William pour jouer avec sa cravate.

-Si tu es d'accord alors j'accepte

William la regarda jouer pendant quelques instants avec sa cravate souhaitant plus que tout autre chose être dans leur chambre d'hôtel pour qu'elle puisse la lui retirer et embrasser son cou ainsi que le haut de son torse. William adorait ses moments où Julia était en charge de leurs ébats. Elle se montrait tellement passionné et envoutante qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'abandonner complètement à elle.

Il retourna difficilement à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Julia caresser sa joue. Au regard qu'elle lui lançait, elle savait très bien où son esprit avait vagabondé. Elle s'approcha encore un peu plus de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs deux corps entrent en contact. Elle laissa son souffle voyager contre son oreille lui provoquant un frisson dans tout le corps.

-Nous rattraperons le temps perdu je te le promets

William déposa un baiser contre sa tempe pour lui signaler qu'il avait bien entendu.

L'inspecteur Guillaume observa leur échange sensuel avec un sourire en coin. Il avait toujours su que ces deux-là étaient faits pour être ensemble.

Il attendit patiemment que les deux amants se souviennent de sa présence.

-C'est entendu vous pouvez compter sur notre aide

* * *

Malgré l'heure avancée de la soirée, le poste de police du 9ème arrondissement de Paris était en efervescence. Les hommes couraient dans tous les sens échangeant des informations. Chacun allait de son hypothèse. Plusieurs suspects avaient déjà été arrêtés attendant d'être interrogés.

-Docteur Ogden acceptez vous d'assister le docteur Clément ? Il doit être débordé. Nous lui avons encore amené quatre corps i peine une heure.

-Bien sûr ! Vous savez où me trouver messieurs

Elle allait s'éloigner mais William la retint doucement mais fermement par le bras. Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa pendant de longues secondes sous les yeux des officiers de police qui les regardaient étrangement. Lorsque l'un deux se mit à glousser, William s'écarta, se rappelant soudainement où il se trouvait. Julia ressentait encore l'effet de son baiser dans tout son corps. William n'avait pas l'habitude de l'embrasser de cette façon en public. Tremblante, elle se dirigea vers la sortie après un dernier regard chargé de désir.

William la regarda partir admirant cette partie de son anatomie qu'il aimait tant.

-Vous avez beaucoup changé William ! Je suis content de voir que vous suivez mes conseils à la lettre

William se posta devant lui l'air énigmatique.

-Il est vrai que vous m'aviez conseillé de me montrer plus entreprenant avec Julia cependant il y a un point où nous sommes en désaccord. Je n'essaie pas seulement de faire des enfants avec Julia, je lui fais l'amour passionnément. Quand vous trouvez la femme de votre vie, inspecteur Guillaume, vous ne pouvez pas aimer plus d'une femme à la fois. Julia représente tout pour moi : ma femme, ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, ma partenaire et mon amante. Et croyez moi personne d'autre qu'elle ne pourrait mieux jouer ce rôle.

Marcel Guillaume resta interloqué pendant quelques secondes. Le William Murdoch d'il y a quatre ans n'aurait jamais parlé aussi ouvertement. Son mariage avec le docteur Ogden lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

-Vous êtes un homme chanceux William ne l'oubliez pas ! Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de trouver sa partenaire idéale.

William hocha de la tête pour lui signaler qu'il était d'accord. Un officier de police vint les interrompre.

-Monsieur, il semblerait que l'alibi de monsieur Touvier ne corresponde pas avec ce qu'il nous a raconté

-Bon boulot Gaston je m'en charge ! Inspecteur Murdoch, peut être vaudrait-il que vous assistiez à l'interrogatoire. Vous aurez sûrement des questions auxquelles je ne penserai pas

Les deux hommes s'installèrent en face du suspect potentiel qui les regardait impassible.

-Je suis l'inspecteur Marcel Guillaume et voici le détective William Murdoch de la maréchaussée de Toronto. Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser

-Posez autant de questions que vous voudrez. Je n'ai rien à voir avec les évènements d'aujourd'hui. Je ne vais pas faire votre boulot à votre place en vous disant que cet incendie dans le tunnel du métro n'est peut être seulement qu'un simple accident

William ne s'attarda pas sur la provocation et soutint son regard d'un air ferme.

-En effet, je vous demanderai de nous laisser faire notre travail et de seulement vous contenter de répondre à nos questions

L'homme eut un rictus de colère mais William ne s'en formalisa pas.

-Où étiez-vous dans les environs de 18h30 ?

-En train de gagner ma croûte Monsieur ! Certains doivent travailler plus dur que les autres pour avoir une vie décente

L'inspecteur Guillaume prit le relai au vu des informations qu'il détenait

-Pourtant personne n'est en mesure de nous assurer que vous étiez bien là aujourd'hui

Le suspect s'enfonça un peu plus dans la chaise et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je serai moi même incapable de vous dire si untel ou untel était présent aujourd'hui. Je m'occupe de faire mon travail pas de fliquer les autres. Maintenant si vous n'aviez rien d'autre contre moi qu'une supposée absence au travail, je vais rentrer chez moi

-Je vous conseille de ne pas quitter la ville Monsieur Touvier

Lorsque l'homme fut sorti, William demanda plus de précisions au sujet du suspect.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que c'est lui notre suspect ?

-Cela fait des mois que nous le surveillons pour suspicion d'actes de terrorisme contre différentes personnes de confession catholique. Depuis l'affrontement du 17 mai entre catholiques et socialistes, le nom de Fernand Touvier ressort étrangement à chaque fois. Nous le plaçons sous surveillance discrète depuis quelques temps mais malheureusement cela n'a rien donné. Et pourtant je reste persuadé que cet homme est mêlé de loin ou de près à l'incendie d'aujourd'hui

William prit ses nouvelles informations en considération.

-Je pense qu'il est en effet plus prudent de garder un œil sur lui. Allons voir si Julia et le docteur Clément ont quelques éléments de réponse à nous apporter

* * *

-William, inspecteur Guillaume vous tombez bien ! J'allais justement vous faire appeler

-Cette femme est vraiment brillante je dois le dire

Le docteur Clément se tourna vers William le regard plein d'admiration pour la jeune femme qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

-Croyez-moi docteur Clément, j'en suis bien conscient

Julia les interrompit l'air impatient et William sourit intérieurement. Julia était aussi passionnée par son travail que lui ce qui faisait d'elle la partenaire idéale.

-Si je peux me permettre Messieurs j'ai découvert quelque chose qui, je suis sûre, vous intéressera beaucoup. J'ai examiné le corps du chauffeur du métro. Il est bien mort d'asphyxie tout comme les autres personnes qui se trouvent ici, cependant cet homme a été poignardé dans l'abdomen vraisemblablement avec un couteau de chasse. D'après l'examen que j'ai pu faire du corps, l'homme n'a pas succombé à ses blessures tout de suite, le gaz ainsi que l'épaisse fumée qui se sont dégagés dans le tunnel a fini de l'achever

William se mit à réfléchir un instant.

-Donc il s'agit bien d'un attentat, la piste criminelle est maintenant certaine

L'inspecteur Guillaume soupira.

-Les journées vont être longues, je vous conseille de nous arrêter là pour ce soir

Julia se dirigea vers le lavabo pour se laver les mains avec soin et remettre un peu d'ordre à sa chevelure. Elle salua le docteur Clément qui la remercia encore une fois de son aide précieuse.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant tous les trois dans la rue, la nuit était tombée depuis peu.

-Que diriez-vous de déguster un bon vin français ainsi qu'un plateau de nos meilleurs fromages ? Je connais un restaurant pas très loin

-Inspecteur Guillaume c'est très gentil de votre part mais je crois parler au nom de Julia lorsque je vous dis que nous sommes tous les deux exténués par cette journée et que nous souhaiterions rentrer à notre hôtel

-Bien sûr ! C'est tout à fait compréhensible. Laissez moi vous souhaiter une bonne nuit. La journée de demain risque d'être tout aussi longue

Après qu'ils se soient salués, William et Julia se mirent en route vers leur hôtel main dans la main sans dire un mot. Une fois arrivé dans leur chambre, Julia prit soin de prendre l'écriteau où était écrit « ne pas déranger » tandis que William enlevait sa veste et son chapeau.

Puis lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, Julia se hâta vers lui pour lui enlever sa cravate. Elle déposa de nombreux baisers dans son cou et William dut s'appuyer contre un mur pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite de son travail, Julia releva la tête pour lui sourire.

-Il est temps de rattraper le temps perdu Monsieur Murdoch

William plaqua le corps de Julia contre lui tout en laissant descendre ses mains de plus en plus bas.

-En effet, Docteur, en effet..


	4. Chapter 4

Fernand Touvier tentait de contenir sa rage. Les forces de l'ordre avaient des soupçons sur lui. Il se devait d'agir et rapidement mais pour cela, il devait se calmer. Il n'arriverait à rien l'esprit embrumé par la colère.

-Ecoutez-moi tous !

Cinq hommes se rapprochèrent de lui attendant les nouvelles directives.

-Nous sommes sur le point d'être démasqués mais nous avons encore une corde à notre arc. La police cherche encore des preuves contre nous ce qui nous laisse encore un peu de temps.

Voyant qu'il s'était arrêté de parler, un des hommes lui posa la question qu'ils brulaient tous d'envie de connaître.

-Quel est ton plan Fernand ?

Fernand s'approcha de l'homme en question et lui tapota l'épaule avec un rire sardonique.

-Tu le sauras très bien bientôt Louis fais moi confiance

Fernand se remit au centre du groupe.

-Louis je veux que tu me trouves tout ce que tu peux sur l'inspecteur Murdoch. D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre des conversations au poste de police il vient de Toronto. Nous avons des contacts là bas. Demande-leur de trouver ses informations pour nous.

Un autre homme osa prendre la parole.

-Pourquoi lui en particulier Fernand ?

-Cet homme là a l'air malin mais, heureusement pour nous, je le suis plus que lui. Allez au boulot !

Fernand regarda d'un air satisfait les hommes s'activer. Il avait hâte de mettre son plan à exécution.

* * *

Le soleil pointait à peine dans le ciel pourtant William ne dormait plus depuis un bon moment. Il avait regardé le soleil se lever peu à peu tandis qu'il éclairait la peau nue et blanche de la femme qui se trouvait à ses côtés. La lumière du soleil colorait sa peau d'un ton doré. William s'appliqua à suivre des yeux ainsi qu'avec ses doigts la course du soleil sur le corps de Julia. Il la vit bouger dans son sommeil puis soupirer se rapprochant toujours plus de lui. Elle enroula sa jambe contre la sienne faisant entrer leurs bassins en contact d'une manière très intime. Le souffle de William se bloqua pendant quelques secondes. La sensation de leurs deux corps nus lui provoquait toujours un sentiment de surprise malgré toutes ces fois où ils avaient fait l'amour. C'était une sensation sublime et unique au monde que d'avoir le sentiment de ne faire qu'un avec la personne qu'on aime.

William perdit pied peu à peu quand il sentit Julia bouger contre lui dans son désir de se rapprocher toujours plus. La réaction de son corps ne se fit pas attendre. Il se mordit les lèvres pour réfréner ce désir qui l'habitait tentant de penser à l'enquête qui les attendait mais c'était peine perdue. La jeune femme bougea une nouvelle fois lentement contre lui.

William déposa ses deux mains au creux de ses reins pour la rapprocher de lui au maximum et ce fut au tour de Julia d'avoir le souffle coupé. Elle se réveilla soudainement, son regard croisa les yeux emplis de désirs de l'homme qui la tenait contre lui. A mesure que ses sens revenaient, elle pouvait sentir son corps entrer en fusion avec celui de William, ses mains qui caressaient ses reins et la naissance de ses fesses, le désir de William qui se faisait plus pressant contre sa cuisse et surtout ses yeux qui lui disaient tout ce qu'elle avait à savoir.

Sans échanger une seule parole, William se positionna au dessus d'elle pour venir l'embrasser langoureusement veillant à ce qu'il y ait aucun espace entre leurs corps. Julia mit fin au baiser pour échanger leur position puis après avoir déposé un dernière baiser furtif, elle se mit à califourchon sur William et l'introduisit en elle. William laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir et de surprise et se laissa complètement tombé sur l'oreiller alors que des sensations aussi sublimes les unes que les autres l'envahissaient. Il laissa Julia mener la danse et le mener à l'extase tandis que le soleil avait finalement terminé sa course dans le ciel.

* * *

-William ! Je vous ai connu plus matinal mon ami

William et Julia échangèrent un regard. L'inspecteur Guillaume ne mit pas de temps à comprendre ce qui s'était passé entre ces deux-là.

-Mettons nous au travail si vous le voulez bien. Il y a eu du nouveau depuis hier soir.

A contrecoeur, William et Julia reprirent pied dans la réalité tandis que leurs corps se souvenaient encore des sensations ressenties il y avait à peine une heure de cela.

-Fernand Touvier ne s'est pas présenté à son travail ce matin ainsi que cinq des hommes qui travaillent dans l'usine. J'ai demandé à l'employeur de nous appeler si jamais des ouvriers manquaient à l'appel. J'ai peur que Touvier n'ait senti qu'on le soupçonnait de quelque chose et n'ait pris la fuite.

William sembla réfléchir.

-Avez-vous constitué un dossier sur cet homme et sur les cinq autres hommes manquant ?

L'inspecteur Guillaume désigna les hommes tout autour de lui.

-Mes hommes sont en train d'éplucher leurs dossiers mais je vous propose d'étudier celui de Fernand Touvier ensemble. Peut-être y trouverez-vous une information ayant de l'importance pour notre enquête?

Ainsi, pendant plusieurs heures, ils lisèrent le dossier à maintes reprises mais rien d'intéressant n'en ressortait.

Finalement Julia demanda

-Est ce que l'on sait si cet homme possède des biens dans Paris ou à l'extérieur de la ville ? Peut-être aura t'il trouver refuge ici avec ses complices ?

A peine eut-elle posée cette question que Julia sentit deux mains l'agripper et des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'odeur de William et se détendit peu à peu puis retourna le baiser. Elle commençait à manquer d'air et William quitta ses lèvres abruptement pour lui caresser la joue.

-Madame Murdoch vous êtes vraiment un génie

Puis William retourna s'asseoir comme si de rien n'était demandant à l'inspecteur Guillaume de lui apporter un plan de la ville et de ses alentours.

-Il est écrit dans son dossier que sa mère lui a fait don d'une maison. Je ne m'y étais pas attardé auparavant car il est aussi précisé que la dite maison tombe en ruine et qu'elle est devenue pratiquement inhabitable. Mais c'est un très bon endroit pour mener des opérations terroristes en secret.

Après avoir localisé la maison sur le plan, William et l'inspecteur Guillaume tombèrent d'accord pour s'y rendre en compagnie d'agents de police.

-Je t'attendrai ici. Je vais chercher d'autres informations susceptibles de nous aider.

L'inquiétude de William s'envola aussitôt. Il avait craint que Julia n'insiste pour l'accompagner. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit en danger.

Il la prit doucement contre lui et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

-Merci Julia.

Il ne dit pas un mot de plus. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Julia avait compris.

-Fais attention à toi

Elle l'embrassa avec amour puis le laissa partir à contrecoeur.

* * *

-Fernand on a trouvé quelque chose sur l'inspecteur Murdoch qui va beaucoup t'intéresser

Fernand se saisit du papier pour lire l'information qui se trouvait dessus. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Alors comme ça l'inspecteur William Murdoch est un papiste ! Quelle coïncidence !

Un homme s'impatienta.

-Fernand vas-tu enfin nous dire ce que nous fichons ici et pourquoi nous attendons sans rien faire depuis des heures ?

-C'est précisément l'endroit où nous devons être quand l'inspecteur Murdoch arrivera

Les hommes s'exclamèrent et commencèrent à s'inquiéter.

-Tu vas le laisser nous piéger comme des rats ? Et d'abord comment sais-tu qu'il nous trouvera ici ?

Fernand examina plus en détail la photo qu'il avait entre les mains.

-C'est un homme très intelligent. Je l'ai compris lors de l'interrogatoire. Il ne mettra pas de temps à comprendre le lien qui nous unit à cette maison. Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que nous serons là à l'attendre. L'inspecteur William Murdoch sera notre issue de secours faites-moi confiance.


End file.
